High School Life
by TweekFan
Summary: High School can be rough, especially when you're a nervous wreck developing a crush. Rated T for... stuff. TweekClyde CH.5 UP
1. Weekend Plans

High School Sucks

by: TweekFan

_Okay, so here's my first attempt at writing a fan fiction story. I just decided to give it a shot, who knows maybe it'll be good. It'll be a slash, eventually, but nothing too extreme, mostly just fluffy stuff. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to go with this, I hate structured writing, so there may be some slower chapters. Review if you like it or if you have any actual constructive criticism._

_All characters © Trey Parker and Matt Stone (save some that I may come up with on my own)_

_Read, review and enjoy!_

He peered into the black liquid in the foam cup, watching his reflection as it looked back up at him. He saw the eyes in the cup dart to the side if there was a particularly loud noise. He almost became entranced in the cup, than he tapped the side with his finger and watched the ripples travel around the cup and destroy the image. He tossed back the cup and took a hearty swig of the hot liquid, completely un-fazed by the high temperature of the contents. The warmth traveled down his throat and fell into his stomach relaxing him with the heat that now permeated through his body. His eyes shot up when Craig suddenly burst into a fit of laughter startling him. He glanced over at Clyde and saw that he was trying to talk between laughs, obviously he had some new story. Seems Clyde always had something new and interesting to talk about no matter how much you talked to him. It was almost like there were two Clydes, the one that everyone saw, and another one that would go around and get into all kinds of fantastic adventures. Tweek leaned in a bit closer to try to catch the rest of the story, he didn't want to miss this.

"...so she was standing there holding this...thing, for about a minute. Than screamed and threw it up in the air. Of course than it landed square on Stan's head, so now he's got this stuff in his hair. He screams like a girl, knocks it off his head and goes running into the bathroom." With that they both broke into fits of laughter, Craig even starting to tear up a little and Clyde turned red as a beet. He almost matched his shirt actually, Tweek mused at the idea of this being Clyde's own camouflage and smiled to himself.

Once the two had recovered, to some extent, they glanced up at Tweek as if they'd forgotten he was there at all.

"So Tweekers, what're we doing this weekend?" Craig inquired, still panting from laughing.

Tweek fidgeted slightly "Uhm, movies?"

"Nah, I'm sick of watching movies all the time, we need something new. Clyde, you got anything?"

"I think McKormick is having a party on Friday, but it's BYOB."

"Crap, well I'll see if we can get us some stuff. You in Tweek?"

Tweek's eyes widened "A party? I don't know, won't it be crowded?"

"Nah Tweek, you'll be fine" Craig stated "Or drunk, but either way" Clyde quickly interjected.

Tweek grabbed his coffee and took another deep gulp. He hated going to parties, he always ended up getting way too stressed and spending most of his time alone outside. He always went though, mostly just so he could be around his friends. The bell rang and Tweek swallowed the remnants of his beverage as Craig and Clyde tossed their trash in the can.

"So Friday than, I'll call you guys later."

"Later" Clyde and Tweek replied in unison as Craig turned and walked off towards his math class. Clyde and Tweek started walking to their next class, Chemistry. Tweek hated this class too, just too many dangerous chemicals around for his liking. The fire demonstrations that their teacher loved to give really freaked him out too, he had to leave the class on a couple occasions. Tweek suddenly realized that Clyde had been talking to him and was now looking at him expectedly.

"Huh, sorry?"

"I asked if you were okay with the party, I know you can get kinda nervous at those things."

"Yeah, sure. It's nothing really, just a silly party right?"

Tweek glanced up into Clyde's eyes and saw the concern in them. He paused for a second as he saw Clyde's expression change ever so slightly as he considered Tweek's statement. A weak smile spread across his face,

"Okay than, c'mon, let's get in there before Mr. Ferris gives us a detention" Clyde uttered a couple profanities under his breath and walked into the room. Tweek smiled as he watched his friend walk over to his desk and sit down before following him in.

_So that's the first chapter, nothing too heavy, right? The chapters will probably get longer as I build the plot more. Thanks for reading everyone!_


	2. All About Chemistry

_Alright so here's chapter 2, I finally got some time to update. Couple things: First of all, I'm going to shift the story slightly. Rather than being purely from Tweek's POV, I'm going introduce more of Clyde's thoughts. It'll still be primarily focused on Tweek, just with a little variety. Secondly, I hate the name of this fic. _:( _ I'll probably keep it, but I was throwing it out there as an FYI kinda thing. Oh, and the title comes from the Semisonic song, not that anyone would've really noticed, but credit where credit is due. Please R&R!_

_All characters © Matt Stone and Trey Parker_

High School Life

Part 2: All About Chemistry

By: TweekFan

Tweek lifted his head to look at the blackboard. The teacher had been droning on for what felt like an hour already. A quick glance confirmed that it had only been about 10 minutes, so he was trapped for a while. He glanced over at Clyde who was diligently taking notes on everything. Thank God Tweek had him for his partner, he would've been lost if it weren't for his studious pal. He picked up his pencil and started to aimlessly doodle on his notebook, occasionally glancing over at Clyde. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he found Clyde enormously interesting right now. The concentration slightly twisted his features, broken only when he looked up at the board curiously. Clyde's shaggy brown hair was falling just below his eyebrows, he had just gotten it cut Monday, so it was still picture perfect. He had on a snug T-shirt, red of course. Clyde's years of swimming had obviously been good to him, he seemed to have no fat anywhere on him. The teacher finished up his lecture 5 minutes later and released the class to perform the experiment. Tweek sighed and slammed his notebook closed striding over to the table where Clyde was already standing.

"Alright Tweek, so do you know what we're doing?"

"Uh...no. Not really."

Clyde glanced up at his partner looking slightly frustrated. Tweek looked back at his friend and tried his best to look apologetic. Clyde finally just rolled his eyes and looked back down at his notes.

"Never mind, it's not important anyway. So first, Tweek, put 5 ml of water in that beaker."

Tweek quickly complied, turning the faucet on just barely enough for the water to pour into the beaker.

"Alright, so put that on the Bunsen Burner."

Tweek glanced at the device. Fire. Fire and him didn't get along so well.

"Uh, Clyde...I...uhm..."

Clyde took the beaker form Tweek when he saw him starting to shake. Clyde gave him a lopsided smile.

"Sorry, I'll get it."

He watched with wide eyes as Clyde started the flame, jumping a little when the blue flame shot to life. Tweek breathed a sigh of relief as Clyde placed the beaker over top of the flame.

"So next, we take an eye dropper of the blue stuff there, and place two drops of it in the water."

Tweek handed him the dropper and stood back at a safe distance as Clyde meticulously dropped exactly two drops in the water. Tweek watched as they mingled into the water before the entire beaker became a pale blue.

"Finally, we place the red fluid in. Can you get that Tweek?"

Tweek looked at his friend, horror etching itself into his facial features.

"C'mon Tweek, you're supposed to be helping here. Please?"

Tweek, slowly picked up the eyedropper and investigated the item thoroughly.

"It's two drops of that Tweek."

Tweek slowly moved within range of the beaker. His arm was fully outstretched and he had his whole body as far away as he could possibly be. Clyde smiled and chuckled softly to himself at the sight of his friend.. Tweek was almost parallel with the floor by the time he finally got the two drops into the beaker. He pulled back immediately after performing the deed. He stood on almost the opposite of the room, pressed against another table, when the reaction started. The solution fizzled and foamed up some. Clyde recorded the results in his notebook. Clyde whipped around when he heard Tweek scream. Suddenly Tweek was pressed against his friend, cowering from something obviously.

"JESUS CHRIST! IT"S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"What?"

Tweek gripped Clyde's shoulders and pressed his face between his shoulder blades . Tweek pointed to the source of his alarm from around Clyde's back. Clyde followed the direction of Tweek's finger to a small spider that was walking on the floor. He glanced back with amusement at his panicky pal.

"It's a Black Widow! I just know it is!"

"Tweek, really it's just..."

"What! What could be worse than a Black Widow!"

"It's just a spider Tweek, that's all." Clyde took the short steps over to the arachnid and squashed it with the toe of his sneaker. "See? No big deal."

Tweek looked worriedly from Clyde's foot up to his face. Tweek locked his bewildered gaze onto Clyde's eyes. Clyde felt his breath catch for just a second as he looked at Tweek's green eyes. He thought that it was the first time he'd ever seen his friend's eyes, or at least the first time he ever noticed them. The worry and amazement that Tweek's eyes conveyed was enough to make him feel light headed. The spell was broken when Tweek glanced back down at the former spider. Clyde shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled lightly as he walked up and patted Tweek on the back.

"It's okay buddy, spiders aren't anything to worry about."

Tweek nodded as if he had understood, but his gaze was still on the floor. Clyde looked up and realized that the whole room had stopped what they were doing and were looking at the two of them.. Clyde gave them a slight shrug and went back to the workstation.

"Alright Tweek. Tweek?

He grabbed Tweek and turned him back around to the table gaining a small squeak from the blonde boy.

"Tweek, here are my notes, just copy them down and turn them in on Monday, okay?"

Tweek gave another nod and took the book from Clyde's hands.

"Later Tweek, remember Friday!"

He waved to Clyde and stuffed the notebook into his bag just as the bell rang. Next he was off to study hall, none of his friends were in it with him so it was a great time to copy Clyde's notes. He hunched his shoulders and looked at the floor as he made his way through the halls. He didn't need any attention, his heart was still racing from the incident in Chemistry. When he finally arrived he made his way to the back of the room, it was a good place to get some work done. He barely noticed when Kenny McCormick walked in and sat next to him, whatever girl he was currently dating sat on the other side. Tweek shot them a dirty look as they started to carry on loudly. He reached into his bag and pulled out the two notebooks, not like there was anything he would do anyway. Now if Clyde was here, he would've made them be quiet, but Tweek Tweak never asked anyone for anything. He flipped Clyde's notebook open to the proper page. He started to flip through his own notebook to the first empty page. When he finally got to the page he stopped. He looked at the page somewhat confused. It was his doodle from Chemistry, he didn't even remember drawing it. At first he doubted he had even done it, it was far more elaborate or detailed than his usual doodles. He blinked, than shook his head to wake himself up. He pulled the sheet out of the notebook and threw it on the ground. He started to copy the notes, trying hard to keep his handwriting steady and legible. He worked all through class and finished copying everything that Clyde had written. When the bell rang he got returned the notebooks to his bag and stood up to leave. He noticed the wad of paper at his foot and bent down to pick it up. He looked over the drawing once again, still utterly confused by the sketch. He threw the sheet in the trash on his way out, one more period to go.

The teacher packed up her things and left once the room was clear of students. She paused for a second when something in the trash caught her attention. She lifted out the scrap of paper and looked at it. It was the most beautiful drawing of a heart she'd ever seen.

_So? How was that one? Leave a review if you'd like. I love to hear what other people think._


	3. Party Time

_First of all, thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far, all your comments are appreciated. Also, I fixed it so that non-registered members can review, sorry about that being off earlier. That's about it for now, enjoy this new chapter and please review! As usual, I don't own the characters, that's Matt and Trey._

High School Life

Part 3: Party Time

By: TweekFan

Tweek had to shield his eyes from the sun, it was unusually bright for November in South Park. He looked over to his right and watched Craig for a moment. He was laying back in the grass with his eyes closed. His knees were folded up and he had crossed his right one over. Tweek couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, but he certainly did look like it. He rolled his head over to the other side and was startled to come face to face with Clyde. Clyde's eyes brightened when Tweek looked at him and a big smile graced his face causing him to squint ever so slightly. They sat looking into each other's eyes for at least a minute, neither saying a word.

"What are your dreams Tweek?" Clyde's eyes seemed to search over Tweek's for the answer, but found nothing.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Your dreams, it's not that hard. When you close your eyes at night what do you see?"

"I...I don't know" Tweek was utterly confused by all of this, what had gotten into Clyde? He glanced back over at Craig who had begun to snore softly, obviously he had fallen asleep. He returned his eyes to Clyde's, seeing something else in them this time. Suddenly Clyde leaned forward and placed his lips directly onto Tweek's. Tweek froze, he wasn't sure how to react to this at all. A million thoughts shot through his head at once. Suddenly one single thought polarized him, why hadn't he pulled back? Clyde suddenly broke the kiss and pulled back looking at Tweek momentarily. His smile returned along with a light blush over his cheeks. Clyde scooted back to his original spot and laid the back of his head onto the palms of his hands. Tweek sat there looking down at him, stunned that Clyde seemed so casual about this. He passed his tongue over his drying lips, tasting the Coke that Clyde had been drinking moments before.

Tweek shot up like a bolt, his chest heaving and his heart racing. He slammed his fist onto the alarm clock, silencing it's irritating buzzing. He looked around his own room confirming that it had been just a dream. He patted himself down as if he was frisking himself, checking that he had sustained no physical harm. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, He stretched his arms over his head and breathed a sigh of relief. He casually licked his lips, than froze. He could swear that his lips tasted like Coke.

Tweek moved through the halls in his usual fashion, avoiding eye contact with anyone. He shuffled into his first class and took his usual seat next to Craig.

"Hey Tweekers, how's it going?"

Tweek slowly looked up at him, forcing a smile on his face.

"What? You look kinda down buddy, something wrong?"

"No, just...school."

Craig raised an eyebrow "School hasn't started yet, what's it really?"

"Nothing, it's nothing"

"Tweek, you know that you can tell me anything right? So what is it? Parents? Money? ...Girls?"

Tweek felt his face and the tips of his ears heat up as the blush crept over his face.

"No Craig, it's not a girl. Can we just not talk about it?"

"Alright, but I guarantee you'd feel better if you just got it off your chest."

"I doubt that." Tweek muttered under his breath. Tweek pulled his textbook out as the teacher stepped up to the front of the classroom.

Sitting through an hour long lecture on Geometry is hell, especially if you have major problems paying attention. Tweek's mind didn't settle for the entire hour. No particular thoughts stuck with him, except for one distinct one. It was the clearest thought Tweek had in years actually. The dream. What did it mean? Did it mean anything? Dreams were crazy right? No, the dream didn't mean a single thing. It was just a dream, nothing more. His memory brought him back to the kiss. It was so clear in his mind, it was as if he was watching a movie. It was at the exact moment, that Clyde kissed him. It was as if he was there. He could smell the grass, feel the sun, hear the birds around them. He remembered the look in Clyde's eyes, but most of all he remembered the taste. The coke mingled with something else on his lips. Tweek couldn't place it, but he knew that it was probably the best taste he had ever encountered. Even better than a Jamaican roast Latte, and those were damn good. Tweek was stirred from his daydream when the bell rang, he had barely noticed the time going by.

Tweek exited the room after a quick goodbye to Craig. He shuffled down the hall, lost somewhere between his mind and reality. Suddenly he slammed into someone, knocking the books out of the person's hands. Tweek looked up right into the face of Brittany Lawrence, the best looking freshman girl, and the scowling face of her boyfriend. He quickly pushed past her and stepped right into Tweek's face.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Uhm...I 'm sorry, I'm just..."

"A retard? Yeah, you're damn right you are." The burly upperclassmen growled as he took another step towards Tweek, forcing him against the lockers.

"Please, I didn't mean to." Tweek pleaded with the bully. He never even saw the fist that hit him in the stomach. He doubled over immediately, all breath gone from his body. He slowly straightened back up, to see Chad pulling his fist back. Tweek squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his body, preparing for the blow. He heard the impact, he heard the bones break, a broken nose for sure. He opened his eyes to see Chad staggering backwards. Craig stepped up to the older boy and shoved him back against the wall.

"Don't mess with my friends you worthless piece of shit." Craig snarled at him. Chad covered his bleeding nose and moaned in pain, slumping down to the floor against the lockers across from Tweek.

"C'mon Tweek, let's get out of here." Craig hooked his arm around Tweek's waist and pulled him down the hall, away from the scene. Tweek looked back over his shoulder as Brittany went running to her injured boyfriend and smiled as Craig flipped them the bird over his shoulder.

Tweek hated the night. Bad things happened at night, almost never anything good. He stood in front of his mirror examining himself. He looked pretty good if he did say so himself. His black shirt was buttoned and relatively smooth. His jeans fit perfectly, hugging him and hanging off him in all the right places. His hair was relatively smooth, which was amazing considering how unruly it normally was. He bounded downstairs when he heard the doorbell, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

"Later mom, I'm going to a movie with the guys!" He shouted on his way out. His mom started to say something but he already gone before two words escaped her mouth. He jogged down the path and got into the passenger seat of Clyde's Datsun 240Z. Clyde loved his car, to everyone else it was an old raggedy sports car. Clyde had some kind of attachment to the old Datsun, something nobody else understood.

"Hey there, ready to go?" Clyde asked looking over at Tweek.

Tweek rolled his eyes. "No, I just came out here to tell you to go on without me." Tweek smirked at him. Clyde put the car into reverse and backed out of the drive without another word, just a faint smile.

"So where's Craig?"

"Don't worry, he's meeting us there, he just needed to make a stop first." Clyde never took his eyes off the road to reply. Tweek continued looking at him before directing his eyes towards the floor of the car. They got to Kenny's in short time, South Park wasn't exactly a big town after all. They pulled in behind what was obviously Craig's Maxima, and walked up to the front door. Kenny answered the door, obviously he was drunk already. His speech slurred as he invited them in, sweeping his arm across the crowded living room. Clyde and Tweek quickly made their way through the crowd into the kitchen where Craig was standing, chatting with Stan Marsh.

Craig broke the talk when he saw the two of them approach.

"Hey Guys! How's it going? What took you so long?" Tweek and Clyde nodded their greeting towards Stan when they stopped in front of the two.

"What're you talking about Craig, it's only 10!" Craig smirked at Clyde, well you've already missed a whole lot of party. He handed them both glasses out of the fridge.

"Here you go guys, drink up!" Tweek investigated the dark fluid in the glass, not being much of a drinker he couldn't identify it immediately so he gave up and took a swig. He froze, he suddenly knew what it was. The taste if Coke was unmistakable, Craig had made his weaker and he barely tasted the liquor that also resided in the glass. Suddenly it hit him again, everything about his dream seemed to surround him. He quickly drank the rest of the drink, wanting to get it over with. His lips were sticky from the beverage, he shuddered as he licked them clean tasting the Coke on them. That was a sensation it seemed he was getting much too familiar with. He had barely noticed when Craig had taken his glass and refilled it with a comment about Tweek being a "champ".

When 3am rolled around, there was almost no one left in the house. Stan and Wendy sat one couch, very involved in a heavy make-out session. Craig and Clyde played cards on the coffee table with Kyle and Kenny. Craig had the remnants of the Rum in front of him. Clyde had long ago dropped the liquor in favor of simple beer that Kenny had offered him. Tweek was reclined on the couch, between Kyle and Clyde. He had drank about half the bottle of Rum tonight, leaving him very mellow and decidedly tired. The game ended, leaving Kenny and Kyle the victors. Everyone took a cheers and proceeded to finish off the drinks. Kenny got up and roused Stan and Wendy, moving them towards the door. Clyde handed Tweek his jacket and helped him up. Clyde put his arm around Tweek's waist to help support him, even though he really needed no help. Craig climbed into his Maxima and headed out for his own house. Clyde opened the door and lead Tweek into the seat, closing the door once he was sure that Tweek was fully inside.

The ride back to Tweek's was quiet, nothing except for Tweek's slightly labored breathing. The passing streetlights helping to make him even more tired, his eyelids were getting heavy. He opened his eyes when Clyde stopped the car in Tweek's driveway. He went around to the passenger side, taking Tweek's hand to help him out of the car. Clyde once again put his arm around Tweek's waist, leading him towards the front porch. Clyde turned Tweek to face him.

"You okay from here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Clyde really." Than gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Tweek looked up at Clyde and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Clyde, you worry too much. I'm fine you worry wart." Clyde laughed lightly at this, looking down at his shoes. When he did look back up at Tweek, he looked him directly in the eyes. Tweek's breath caught, he had seen that look before. Clyde closed the distance between them, his lips making contact with Tweek's. Tweek hesitated, his mind screaming at him to wake up from the dream. He clenched his eyes shut and reopened them, but to no avail. Clyde broke off and opened his eyes. When he saw the expression on Tweek's face he bit the corner of his lip and quickly looked down

"Uhmm... I'll see you later Tweek." He said quickly and practically sprinted back to his car. Tweek just watched him as he backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street. Tweek tentatively stuck out his tongue to taste his lips. No Coke, this time, it was beer and that same taste from his dream. He pondered it for a moment, trying to figure out what he would've drank. Than it struck him, that taste was...Clyde. He licked his lips again, loving the taste. He fished the key out of his pocket and opened his door. H entered the dark house after a quick glance down the street that Clyde had disappeared down.

_Gasp! They kissed! So there's that, hope you liked it!_


	4. Ice Cream

_Hello again everyone. It's been about a week since my last update, so I thought it was time. I think I'll only write a couple more chapters to this fic. I'm going to be super busy pretty soon here, so I want to finish this while I still have time. So sorry if it may seem like I'm rushing to the end, but I'll try to keep it even. This one's going to be a bit smuttier, but nothing too extreme. It's not as long and it also doesn't have much of a plot. If you don't like it, don't read, I don't need a bunch of flames. As usual, I don't own the characters or South Park, wish I did though._

High School Life

Part 4: Ice Cream

By: TweekFan

Yes, he was definitely being ignored. Tweek placed the phone back onto it's holster, his eyebrows knit in concern. He picked up his coffee and took another drink. His face soured when he tasted the cooled liquid. Obviously he hadn't realized how long it'd been. He walked into the kitchen and dumped the remnants into the sink. He refilled his cup from the pot that was still in the machine and drank heartily. Why was Clyde ignoring him? Shouldn't he be avoiding Clyde? He didn't want to though, he wanted to talk to him. He wanted to see him, and tell him that it was okay. He made up his mind and quickly strode over to the door. He placed the mug on the table, turning back to the house.

"Mom! I'm going over to Clyde's for awhile!"

"Okay sweetie," his mom shouted from the Living Room, "have fun" her eyes never left the flickering screen in front of her.

Tweek shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he walked down the sidewalk, huddling against the cold. He shivered when a particularly brisk wind swept through and went down the back of his jacket. He walked a little faster, hoping that the wind wouldn't catch up to him. He watched his boots as they kicked through the freshly fallen snow, paying little attention to where he was going. He had walked this path so many times that he could do it with none of his five senses. He stopped when he reached the drive to Clyde's house, looking up at his window. There was a light on, probably his bedside lamp judging by the amount of light. He took a deep breath and started up the front door. Suddenly his feet went out from under him, dropping him face first into the snow. He picked himself up and let out a string of profanities as he spit the snow out of his mouth. Suddenly he was bathed in light, he looked up at the open door. Clyde was standing in the door wearing his pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. His war was disheveled, obviously he had been in bed. Clyde quickly jogged down to his friend.

"Tweek! Are you okay?" Clyde asked as he helped his friend up out of the snow. Clyde's bare feet crunched through the snow as he led Tweek into the house and set him on the couch. Clyde looked at Tweek worriedly, noticing that his lip had split and there was now a small trickle of blood on his chin. Clyde retrieved several tissues from the side table and dabbed the blood away. Tweek looked up and smiled as Clyde cleaned his battered lip. Clyde looked up to meet his eyes, than quickly dropped them back down and bit his lip. Tweek noticed the blush spreading over his face and his smile grew broader.

"Are you okay?" Clyde's face wasn't even a foot from Tweek's when he brought his gaze back up.

"Yeah," Tweek replied with a nod "I'm perfect."

Tweek leaned forward and pressed his lips up against Clyde's, feeling him stiffen momentarily before he melted and returned the affection. They stayed that way for several minutes only pausing when one of them needed a breath. Clyde pushed Tweek back with his lips, pressing him against the back of the sofa. Tweek allowed Clyde to deepen the kiss. Shivers traveled through him when he felt Clyde's tongue enter his mouth. Their tongues crashed together, becoming more forceful the longer they pressed on. Clyde broke the kiss, pulling back to catch his breath. They looked at each other as they panted, their bodies warmed from the passion. Tweek chuckled lightly,

"Just like my dream."

Clyde smirked at Tweek's statement and began to laugh with his friend. Clyde grabbed Tweek's hand and pulled him upstairs. His parents had luckily gone to bed long ago, leaving the house entirely to Clyde and Tweek. As soon as they got into Clyde's bedroom he turned around and pressed Tweek against the door kissed him feverishly. Tweek ran his hands up the back of Clyde's shirt, running his hands over the defined muscles of his shoulders. Tweek's dragged his fingernails down his back, causing Clyde to cringe sightly. Clyde had one hand pressed against the door next to Tweek's head, the other one roamed up his shirt, smoothing over his chest. Tweek sucked in his breath when Clyde latched himself onto the smooth skin of his neck, marking his collarbone. Clyde quickly unbuttoned Tweek's shirt, exposing his skinny frame to the cool air. Clyde put his hands on Tweek's waist and pulled him closer, pressing their groins together. Tweek's belly pressed against Clyde's, his shirt gliding over his abs when Tweek squirmed.

Clyde pulled away, panting for breath. Lust burned in his eyes as he looked at Tweek with ferocity. Tweek put a hand on his chest and pushed him back until he fell on the bed. Tweek straddled him and pinned his arms over his head. He leaned down and kissed Clyde on the lips quickly. He pushed up his shirt and kissed his chest, reveling in the groan that Clyde emitted. He continued kissing down Clyde's abdomen, planting a kiss directly onto his bellybutton. Clyde moaned as he felt the hot lips of his partner moving down towards his nether-regions. Tweek ran his hands down his stomach, running his hands around the definition of Clyde's six-pack. He untied Clyde's pants, sliding them down his thighs, smiling at the Terrance and Philip boxers he had on. He looked up at Clyde, his hot breath hitting Clyde above the waistband of his boxers. They smiled at each other, making a non-verbal agreement with a small nod of the head. Tweek reached over and turned off the lamp next to the bed, casting the room into darkness.

Tweek and Clyde sat across form each other at the kitchen table, both taking scoops out of a large bucket of chocolate ice cream. Tweek was wearing only his Green polka dot boxers, Clyde was clad in his pajama bottoms from earlier. They cast glances at each other from across the table, smirking as they did. Tweek set aside his spoon and stuck his finger into the container. Clyde gawked as Tweek took a glob of ice cream on his finger and proceeded to suck it off, eyes locked with Clyde's the entire time. He scooped his finger back through the treat and retrieved another mound. This one he offered to Clyde who obligingly took Tweek's finger into his mouth. When he released the digit, they both laughed. Clyde closed the container and placed it back into the freezer. Tweek walked up behind him and pat his butt as Clyde bent down into the bottom freezer. Clyde shot up, slightly startled he grabbed Tweek and twirled him around. He bent Tweek back and kissed him deeply, kicking the freezer shut behind him.. He swooped back up with a flourish, releasing Tweek with a slight spin. Tweek grinned and placed his hands on Clyde's biceps, standing on his toes to reach the lips of the slightly taller boy. They laced their fingers together as as they headed back upstairs, Clyde turning off the light on the way.

_Hmm, that was interesting to write. Kinda dirty, hopefully nothing too over the top. I'm a tease, I know, but nothing too graphic for this fic. Hopefully you liked it, can't say I've tried anything like that before. Review if you liked it, bugger off if you didn't._


	5. Waffles

_Holy heck, it's been forever. There's a good explanation... I was cryogenically frozen, yeah, that's it. Okay, so I'm actually just lazy and finicky. I finally decided to go ahead and pick this back up for two reasons. One, I just got back into the mood, it had passed for awhile there. The other one is that I was cruising through the archives here and cursing the people that didn't finish the stories that I was reading. Guess I can't get upset when I have an unfinished one myself. Besides, hopefully some time off let me come up with some good ideas, but probably not. Oh, and sorry to anyone that was actually following this story, and thanks for the support. Here goes..._

High School Life

Chapter 5: Waffles

BY: TweekFan

Tweek stirred, cracking his eye to the sunlight pouring through the curtains. He started to reach up to rub his eyes when he realized something was amiss. He froze when he realized that he wasn't alone and someone was actually on with him. He began to hyperventilate, having no idea where he was or who he was with. Suddenly the figure below him groaned and stretched out. Tweek jumped off and scrambled off the bed, falling rather ungracefully to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them while squeezing his eyes shut. Than he heard the familiar voice...

"Tweek, are you okay?"

He recognized it immediately and suddenly all the memories came back to him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Clyde peering over the edge of the bed with his brown eyes full of concern and and worry. Tweek took a second, before he nodded his head jerkily, trying to slow his breathing. Clyde climbed off the bed and sat next to him, wrapping his arm around Tweek's shoulder. He cradled him for several minutes until Tweek had regained his composure enough to stand up.

"You're sure you're okay? You really scared me for a minute there."

"Yeah, I just forgot where I was for a minute."

Clyde nodded and helped Tweek to his feet. "Okay than, but you better get out of here, before either of our parents sees us." Clyde walked Tweek down to the door, grabbing him on his way out and planting a hard kiss on his lips. "See you at school." Tweek blushed and nodded, stepping outside into the early morning sun.

Tweek got back to his house shortly after 5. He immediately went upstairs and turned on the shower. Dousing himself under the steaming water he smiled as he recalled all the events from last night. He barely even realized that he was rubbing himself until all the feelings up and he had to catch his moan in his throat. He shuddered momentarily before turning back and finishing his shower, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. Returning to his room he quickly dressed, throwing on a lack T-shirt and some worn jeans. He attempted to comb his hair down, but as usual it didn't cooperate with him. He gave up, setting the comb on the counter and grabbed his backpack. He was slightly stunned when he glanced at the clock, realizing that he didn't normally leave for another hour. He pondered for a second before shrugging on his coat and pack and heading out the door.

He arrived at Clyde's shortly afterwards, smiling to himself as he was again reminded of the previous night. He glanced through the front window and saw Clyde's parents inside the kitchen, but no sign of Clyde. Than Clyde descended the stairs, still in his pajamas, but the white shirt had been replaced. Tweek blushed, remembering when Clyde had pulled the shirt over his head and the way his hair fell after clearing the collar of the shirt. He reached up and hesitantly knocked on the door. He immediately heard footsteps approach the door followed by the lock clacking open. Mrs. Donovan tilted her head to the side when she saw the blond boy standing on her step.

"Oh, hello Tweek. What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, is it early? I'm terribly sorry, my clock must've been wrong. I can come back in a little bit."

"No, I guess it's fine, we were just having breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"

Tweek shook his head, he rarely ate breakfast. Normally he'd settle for a thermos of coffee on his way to school, but he had apparently forgotten it this morning. Besides, the smell coming from the house was far too tempting to not partake in a little breakfast.

"Well than why don't you join us? Do you like waffles?"

"Yes, ma'am." Honestly he'd never had them, but he wasn't about to say that to her. Mrs. Donovan stood aside and motioned for Tweek to enter the house. He obliged and stepped through, making his way back to the kitchen.

"Tweek!" Clyde exclaimed upon seeing him. He nearly leapt out of his chair and embraced him, but he restrained himself. He couldn't help the huge grin spreading over his face though, his white teeth showing slightly between his lips.

"You can sit next to Clyde, Tweek. I'll get you a plate."

"Thank you" he felt Clyde's hand on his thigh as soon as he sat down and he quickly put his own hand over it and squeezed it. They looked at each other for a moment before Clyde removed his hand and proceeded to stuff a forkful of waffle into his mouth. Tweek looked at the plate before him and the three waffles stacked on it. He grabbed the syrup and poured a hearty amount over the pile, watching as all the little checkers filled. He picked up his fork eagerly and sliced off a large bite, savoring the taste as the food melted in his mouth. He quickly wolfed down all the breakfast he had, and followed Clyde up to his room after placing their dishes in the sink.

Clyde grabbed Tweek and kissed him deeply as soon as the door shut behind him. Wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him off the ground. Tweek could still taste the syrup on his tongue as they once again found themselves kissing passionately. Clyde placed Tweek back down and pulled his shirt over his head, quickly followed by his pants and boxers. Tweek blushed and looked away, even though it was nothing new to him.

"Clyde, do we really have time for that?" Tweek hissed at him.

"Relax Tweek, I've just gotta take a shower." Clyde replied and gave him a lopsided smile. "Would you like to join me?" he asked, dropping his voice down to what he thought was a seducing tone.

Tweek smirked at him, "Sure, I could use a good cleaning."

Luckily Clyde had his own bathroom, making it easy to evade suspicion. Clyde turned on the water before steeping through the curtain, putting his hand back out to beckon Tweek to join him. Tweek was out of his clothes in a flash and quickly joined him under the jet of hot water. They spent the next 20 minutes soaping up, only pausing for the occasional kiss and to wash each others backs.

Tweek sighed contentedly as he reclined on Clyde's bed afterwards. Clyde was busy searching through his closet to find something suitable to wear. Finally he emerged wearing a red (of course) Gomez shirt. He put on his tennis shoes and hauled Tweek downstairs, yelling his good-byes to his family as they practically sprinted out the door. Once outside he grabbed hold of Tweek's hand smiling at him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Tweek returned the smile and gave Clyde's hand a light squeeze as they started the short walk down to South Park High.

_Okay, so there was that. Not too bad if I do say so myself. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time, but no promises._


End file.
